


Paradise -Brave Exvius-

by FictionWriterD



Series: Paradise [17]
Category: Final Fantasy: Brave Exvius
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Paradise, Romance, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionWriterD/pseuds/FictionWriterD
Summary: Fina wants to overcome her hesitation and tell Rain how she really feels. Maybe being on a tropical island alone with him will be enough? / RainFina fluff, because I love these two so much. maybe a lemon later
Relationships: Fina/Rain (Final Fantasy: Brave Exvius)
Series: Paradise [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561291





	1. Chapter 1

The sound of waves and the smell of salt water were in the air.

The resort was calm, especially in the rooms where the occupants were still in slumber.

Such tranquility was where Fina currently was. In a state of bliss on the large feather bed and lying on top of the covers, the blond teen's eyes began to flutter and soon after she opened her eyes.

And it was immediate panic that overcame her as she sat up and looked around the room. She was definitely not in the inn she had fallen asleep in in Pharm. This fact made her visibly upset, yet as she got a closer look she had to say one thing.

"This is a nice room...where ever this is."

The entire room was white, with the carpet being crimson red and a pair of glass doors that were open that led onto a balcony. A small wooden table was in the center of the room with a pair of matching chairs.

Fina almost let the distraction of the room override her uneasiness. How did she get to this room? Where was everyone else? She wrapped her arms around herself, her purple outfit was clean though she didn't know how that was possible.

"Lasswell? Lid? Jake? Sakura? Rain?"

She called out to her friends, but there was no answer in return.

She moved her legs over the edge of the bed and instead of carpet her bare feet landed on something else. She wasn't able to balance herself out and she stumbled forward yet remained on her feet. A groan came as she turned around and saw what it was she had stepped on.

She saw a blond haired man in red and black with his hands on his stomach. She knew who it was and was she glad to see him.

"Rain!"

The knight of Grandshelt sat up, rubbing his abdomen as he casually waved to Fina. "Hi."

He got to his feet while Fina stood in place, "Sorry about that..."

"No big deal," said Rain before looking around. "Um, where are we?"

Fina shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. It doesn't remind me of any place we've been to on Lapis. Just look."

Rain went to the open balcony doors and looked out. He saw a white sand beach that stretched for over a mile, and ocean that seemed to go forever. The look that Fina saw on his face was undoubtedly one of surprise.

"Okay...no, we're definitely not in Lapis right now."

Fina went about the room and right away she noticed that she was barefoot, and her weapon the Reincarnation bow was leaning on the table next to Rain's sword the Crimson Saber. The room was bare save for the bed and table. Her red and white mage cloak was hanging next to the balcony door next to Rain's red coat. There were two other doors. One was closed and the other open. The open one led into a bathroom. There was no sign of anyone else occupying the room save for Fina and Rain.

"Wonder why we're the only ones here? What about the others?"

Rain brought a hand to his chin and thought about it. "well, the last thing I remember is we took rooms in an Inn in Granoa, but then...nothing."

Fina went and sat down on the edge of the bed, utterly lost and starting to become afraid. Ironic considering the paradise that surrounded her and Rain.

'Me and Rain are alone...'

The fact that she was the only one with Rain suddenly dawned on Fina. It made her face light up red like a fire, and equally as hot as one. Thankfully Rain didn't notice and Fina was able to cover her face with her hands to hide how red it was becoming.

"Guess we better start figuring out where we are-"

A set of knocks cut him off mid-sentence and the closed door opened. A red pom-pom of a moogle was seen and he was pulling a silver cart behind him.

"Morning kupo!"

Fina turned to the moogle and her expression turned to one of glee. The moogle was suddenly grabbed by Fina who hugged him tightly like he was the most adorable creature on the planet.

"K-kupo! Please miss, I can't breathe!"

Rain was holding in a laugh, but decided to cut the moogle a break, "Fina, I think he has a job to do."

"But I can't help it! He's so cute!"

Shaking his head, Rain was sure Fina would strangle the moogle before long. It was as the moogle struggled to escape from Fina did Rain notice the sign on the silver cart the moogle had brought with him. Besides the plenty of appetizing dishes he saw a sign on the side that read 'Room Service', and under that was a stylized logo of 'Mog's Resort'.

Least he knew now where he and Fina were.

"Hey Fina, we're in a place called Mog's Resort," he said.

Fina stopped, and the moogle managed to escape, barely able to float as he came to rest on the floor. She peered down at the moogle and felt really sorry for how she had overreacted. "Sorry..."

The moogle lay on the floor and tried to get his breath back.

Rain felt his mind go all over the place and he couldn't concentrate. "Blast it, let's eat."

Fina finally noticed the cart and its dishes and she felt hungry all of a sudden. She decided to sit down in the chair opposite of Rain, her hands fidgeting as she couldn't decide what to eat first.

The moogle got up in the air, floating steady, "Ahem, enjoy your meal, kupo. I'll return for the cart in an hour. Enjoy your three day stay at Mog's Resort, Kupo!"

Rain raised an eyebrow, "Three days?"

"That's right, kupo."

He thought that was interesting. "To think we're alone here on a strange island run by moogles."

Fina almost choked on the sweet tart she was eating, and had to down an entire glass of milk in order to avoid suffocating. When she calmed down only one thought ran through her mind. 'Alone with Rain...'


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as breakfast had been completed, not to mention her composure returning to normal, Fina was eager to go out and take a look around the island. The effect of the hot sun hitting her skin was the first major problem she encountered when she set foot in the sand.

"Wow…hot sunlight…should have expected that," she looked down at her feet, expecting them to be burnt to a crisp.

That was when she noticed the next big problem.

She had bare feet when she had left her room she had been wearing shoes. That wasn't the worst part, however. Her shoes weren't the only thing that was missing. Her outfit had changed as well. Going from a blouse and skirt right to a two piece bikini was shocking enough, what with her showing so much skin she just wanted to hide in the brush and not come back out. The suit was a pink horizontal strapless top while the bottoms were light purple with a pareo-style design.

She ran through the jungle, hoping Rain wouldn't see her, and ran until she came to a lonely part of the beach. She hid in a cluster of bushes that had big leaves and used her arms to cover herself.

'This is absurd! Why am I forced to wear this?!'

Her face was beet red and she felt that she wanted to disappear. Nothing could possibly make this situation worse.

"Hey Fina."

"Eek!" Fina stood up and turned to the voice, and Rain was smiling at her.

"So this is where you went…" his voice trailed as he saw Fina's new outfit and the normally calm knight's eyes went wide. "Oh…you look cute."

Fina kept her arms over herself, but what Rain had said cheered her up a bit. "Think so?"

Rain nodded, "Yeah, the colors suit you." He looked down at his own outfit, which consisted of a red t-shirt and white shorts, "More diverse than mine truth be told."

Still feeling self-conscious about how exposed she was, Fina kept herself covered, "I guess this is what the Mog's Blessing was. Still…not sure how I should feel about it."

Rain shrugged his shoulders, "I'd say run with it. We're gonna be here awhile, I think you'll get used to it by the time we leave this place."

Despite his words of encouragement Fina kept her arms over her chest, "Seven days on this island…wonder if anyone else we know is here…"

Rain shrugged his shoulders, and Fina saw beads of sweat going down his toned chest, causing her to turn away so he didn't see her expression.

"I think we would know if any of our friends were here, don't you think?"

Fina nodded and stepped out from the bushes. She wanted to get over her outfit, and the best way for her to do that might be just to ignore it. That could work, she thought.

Wiping the sweat from his brow, Rain walked out further onto the beach. The stretch of sand went for miles it seemed, and it was unlike anything he had ever seen before. Nowhere on Lapis could he remember seeing a place like this.

There was no way they were on Lapis, of this he was sure.

Still, Rain didn't feel any sort of dread or anything negative of the sort. He actually felt relaxed and to be honest was looking forward to spending a week away from everything else. Even a knight deserves a break from saving the world, right?

Fina got closer to the water, the waves gently going over her ankles once she stepped in the water itself.

It was surprisingly warm to the touch, and Fina ran out further into the water until it was up to her knees.

She turned back to Rain and called to him, "The water is fine, Rain! Come on!"

"If she can have fun while we're here, I suppose I should too," Rain said aloud before running to join his friend.


End file.
